


How Would You Feel?

by mirandawrites



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandawrites/pseuds/mirandawrites
Summary: "How would you feel if I told you I loved you?"





	How Would You Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between seasons 3 and 4

I wrapped one arm around Isak's shoulders and tugged him closer to me. He smiled and rested his head on my chest. The two of us had been out in the front yard for hours now, Isak on my lap as we shared kisses and small talk while ignoring the party going on inside. Neither of us were in the mood to get drunk, so we were only a couple of beers in, and enjoying ourselves outside of the party.

"You're so cute baby." I said, caressing his face as he cuddled into my chest.

He pouted. "Am not! I'm totally manly."

I laughed and shook my head. "Sorry babe, you're adorable."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I leaned in and pressed my lips against his to shut him up. It did the job well. His hands migrated to either side of my face, and I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer. After a few seconds, we pulled away and I leaned my forehead against his, a small smile on both of our faces.

In that moment, I so badly wanted to tell him that I loved him. My heart was pounding in my chest and the way he was looking at me made me feel love like I'd never felt before. I knew for sure that I was head over heels in love with him, but I couldn't find the words to say it. How would he react if I told him? Does he feel the same about me?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a sudden yell from the porch of the house.

"Faggots!"

We pulled away from our intimate position and looked over to the house. A girl who seemed to be leaving the party was glaring at us.

"You guys are fucking disgusting!"

I glanced over at Isak, who seemed unable to speak. I noticed his eyes filling with tears. I knew this was his first bad reaction to being gay, everyone who he'd told was accepting, and we had never been called out in public like this. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"C'mon babe, let's go somewhere else." I whispered, rubbing small circles on his hand with my thumb. He nodded, still unable to speak.

"You're going to hell!" The girl screamed at us, as we stood up and began walking away, hand in hand. I turned around.

"We'll see you there then!" I yelled after her. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face my boyfriend. I noticed a single tear fall from his eye.

"Oh, Isak." I whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. I heard him begin to cry, so I hugged him tighter. We stayed in that exact position for a few minutes, until his crying slowed and he was calmer. I pulled away from the hug and kissed his forehead lightly.

"You can't let stuff like that get to you, ok?" I said quietly. He nodded, not looking up from his feet.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. "It's just, nobody has ever said shit like that to me before. She doesn't even know us, and she hates us because we're gay? That seems unfair."

"I know." I said. "And this won't be the last time we get called out like this, you know that right?"

He finally looked up, his eyes watery. "How do you deal with it?" He asked quietly.

"Just think about it this way." I said. "Who means more to you, that random stranger, or me?"

"You." He answered.

"I'm glad." I laughed quietly. He broke a smile. "So ignore her, and be with who makes you happy."

He nodded, a small smile still on his face. I wiped away the leftover tears on his face and pulled him into another tight hug. Behind him, I spotted a ladder going up to the roof. I smiled.

"Hey, do you wanna go somewhere more private?" I asked him, gesturing to the ladder. He smiled and nodded, then the two of us climbed the ladder onto the roof.

We laid down and I pulled him into my arms. He smiled and leaned in, placing his head on my shoulder. I glanced down at him as he watched the stars, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked.

"The massiveness of our universe." He said, not taking his eyes off the sky. "And all the parallel ones out there."

As he stared up at the stars, I gazed at him, admiring every one of his facial features. The small smile on his lips and the happiness in his eyes. And all I could feel in that moment was love. A love as massive as all the parallel universes out there.

"How would you feel," I said quietly, "If I told you I loved you?"

He took his eyes off the sky for the first time since we got to the roof, looking straight into mine. I was scared for a moment, before a small smile grew on his lips and I could see it in his eyes, the same love I felt for him.

"I'd tell you that I love you too." He whispered.

Then we kissed, and I felt a type of happiness that I had never felt before, a feeling of fireworks in my stomach. I felt drunk on the kiss we shared, full of love and passion, and completely different than all our other kisses, yet exactly the same.

When we finally pulled away, dorky smiles covered both our faces. We gazed into each other's eyes, unable to speak for what seemed like forever.

"Say it again." He finally whispered.

"I love you Isak." I whispered back.

He closed his eyes and giggled, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I love you too Even."


End file.
